Space Fish
Space Fish Even though there have been some controversial debates on space fish existence, science has discovered and proved that space fish does exist. Dwarf planets, such as Ceres, Pluto, Haumea, Makemake, and Eris don’t have any space fish and the reason is that they lack certain technical criteria that are required for fish to survive. These planets have a sufficient mass that overcome its compressive strength and achieve hydrostatic equilibrium, which makes the fish lose its biological spinal cord and die eventually. However, in early twentieth-century science has discovered that space fish are a common species in different planets including Mars, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. While some people believe that a fish cannot live without water, now we have the evidence that space fish has its own way of surviving without water. The fish survive differently during different time. Throughout the day, it uses sunlight as its source of energy. The fish can store the energy for later use in order to survive longer. However, during the night when there is no sunlight to consume, they use the soil of the particular planet as their main source of food. The space among soil particles contains water and organic matter, which moves upward through the surface. This makes the soil moist, which cools the fish as the coolness moves through the heart, liver, and brain. There are some differences between the space fish and the Earth fish. The space fish has weaker and less dense bones. Researches have found that time spent in microgravity encourages osteoclast activity. Osteoclasts are the bone cells accountable for bone resorption. Due to the fact that the fish lack water in their bodies, their gills disappear during the birth. Furthermore, the size of the space fish is a lot bigger than the Earth fish. While the average size of an Earth fish is about 15 to 79 inches, the average size of a space fish is between 30 to 130 inches. And the average weight of an Earth fish is between 3 pounds to as large as 400 pounds; the weight of a space fish is almost double the weight of an Earth fish. Their big size helps them store more energy and survive without water for longer period of time. Recent researches have discovered the way the space fish reproduce. They are the only species that both female and male can impregnate their mates. Though these animals do not have sexual intercourse like any other animals, they leave their eggs and sperms in a place and the opposite sex comes and put their eggs or sperms on the same surface. Furthermore, a new space fish is created after 30 days. The new space fish is really small, but after few months they get as big as their parents. The color of the baby fish is dark purple in first 2 months. After 2 months they turn to a mix of different colors, such as blue, red, yellow, black, and gold. The parents feed the baby fish for at least 2 months. After 2 months the fish needs to learn how to survive in place, where there is no water. (Sonita Mir)